


The Death of Lucifer Morningstar.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Death of the twins. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Michael comes to take and destroy his twin's life. When others gather together and inform Lucifer what his prick of a twin is doing on earth to him. But what will be the outcome really happen?
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Death of the twins. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Death of Lucifer Morningstar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer sat on his throne as he stared at one of his big brothers. “Are you telling me that Michael is topside pretending to be me Amendiael is that what you're saying?”

Amendiael sighed softly knowing what his little brother thought about his twin. Heck, they all shared the same thoughts about Michael. “Yes. And you don’t want to know the worse part of it Lucifer.”

Lucifer glared at his brother. “If he’s forced or slept with Chloe I will hang him my self.” He said as his body shifted into his devil form before going back to his humanoid form.

Amendiael shook his head slightly. “No, thank goodness no. I talked to her before I headed here. You should have warned Chloe about Michael.”

Lucifer sighed softly. “There is a lot of things I should have done brother besides warning everyone about my prick of a twin brother. Like asking Mazikeen if she wanted to return when I would have asked her to stay and guard Chloe encase something happened.”

“Talking to her would have kept her brother for still wanting to strange you. I told her she had to stay with Linda and Chloe and little Charlie. But you know Michael better than the rest of the siblings too.” He sighed softly. “Only way the rest of us besides dad knew who was who was the color of the wings.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “Good thing too.” He stood as he walked down the steps. “Let’s go get my selfed stabbed by Mazikeen and most likely slapped by Chloe.” He said with a sigh.

“Oh, one more thing brother. Mazikeen told Chloe about you being blessed into being.” Amendiael said simply.

Lucifer looked annoyed. “Oh great.” He grumbled as they walked out of hell as he yelled over his shoulders. “Anyone leaves I will skin you alive then roast you deep in the pits of hell and trust me I will do it.” He said once they were outside of hell he locked it up behind them tightly. He looked over at his brother. “What?”

“That was a bit much you know?” Amendiael said simply.

“Its code to Lilith who returned to hell.” He said simply. “If anyone shows up looking like me to attack and knock out or kill it doesn’t matter to me,” Lucifer said simply as his pure white wings appeared. “Some times there is no talking with that prick.” He said taking off for topside.

“And people wonder why Lucifer is so hard to deal with just look at his twin brother.” Amendiael sighed before he took to the sky after Lucifer.

Elsewhere Chloe paced glad that at this time of the night Dan had Trixie and they were both safe and sound and out of harm’s way. “He said he was going to speak to Lucifer right?”

Linda nodded her head slightly. “Yes, he did. Come sit down it shouldn’t take Amendiael long to get to Lucifer.”

Chloe shook her head slightly. “Not until he is here and we know it’s him too.”

Mazikeen got up and made Chloe sit down. “Though he can go stop his twin after I kick him around for leaving me behind.”

Everyone turned at the voice of the person walking in from the open back door. “If I knew my twin would come and bother everyone. And mess with the life I was giving up to do the one thing I hate most of all. I would have asked you to protect everyone until we saw what he did Maze.”

“Which one are you?” Chloe asked as she slowly stood up as she stared at him.

Mazikeen had a couple of daggers out quickly. “Show us proof about who you are.”

Lucifer nodded his head even as Amendiael showed up. He walked further into the room as his wings came out revealing their pure white state. “I could have gone devil faced instead but I didn’t know if Trixie was here or not.”

Chloe ran over and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Don’t ever leave again.”

Lucifer rubbed Chloe’s back as he looked at Linda first then Mazikeen. “Sorry Maze after what happened with the other demon’s. I had to go back quickly to make sure no one got out.”

“I’m still mad about it.” Mazikeen said simply. “So who’s keeping them there?”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Your mom. They listen to her rather nicely if you ask me.” He said with a chuckle. “Or they are scared of her so it works for me either way.”

Mazikeen shook her head slightly. “That’s my mom for you. And she knows about Michael I take it?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Yes, the rule is if she is unclear about if it’s me or him to try and kill the person. Besides Michael isn’t that great of a fighter.”

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. “True you always did use to beat him in fistfights, sword fightings and you used to outfly him too.”

Lucifer sat down gently pulling Chloe down onto his lap. “True. Though even before his shoulder being slightly messed up and his wings. He always had it out against me since I am our father’s so-called favorite.”

Linda looked at him as Lucifer gets pinched by Chloe. “Why is that?”

Lucifer looked at Chloe annoyed before he turned and answered her. “Besides the fact I brought light to the world when I was Samuel. I also was always more powerful than him and a lot of my brothers and sisters.”

Amendiael nodded his head. “True. None of us could take you on single handle unless it was a group effort and it was always the oldest three who could do it and only them.” He looked at Linda. “Our father tested that theory out before light came to this world.”

Chloe looked at them. “So that’s why out of all of you he choice Lucifer to rule over hell?”

Mazikeen looked at them. “Well, Michael is a prick.” She looked at Lucifer. “Well, he is.”

“You won’t hear me argue about it Mazi.” He said simply. “Before I forget after we stop Michael and send him back home. And I talk to my father about hell. Then if you still want to return I will take you back and you can spend time with your mother and siblings.”

Mazikeen smiled softly. “Good.”

“Are you ever going to let me up?” Chloe asked looking at Lucifer slightly annoyed.

Lucifer gave her his rather sexy smile before he spoke. “Why would I ever let my detective go again?” He said leaning in and kissing her on her cheek. “We should talk later away from everyone else.”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “If you leave again I will have Amendaiel drag you back here.”

Amendiael held up his hands. “Leave me out of it. But I will take you to him to kick his butt though.” He said with a chuckle.

“Hey!” Lucifer said to his brother.

Chloe giggled softly. “Serves you right in a big way.”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “Mazikeen I’m going to ask you to do something that you don’t have to do. But I want you too.” He said giving her the I am king look.

“What is it?” Mazikeen asked him. “I’m not going to handle your brother for you. That is so on you in a rather big way.”

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “No, I’m going to ask you to protect Chloe and keep her away from Lux until I call. I can’t risk if he will fight fare or not. So it will be better if Chloe stays away for now.” He said simply until he looked into Chloe’s face. “Just until I deal with Michael then we can have that talk.” He looked back at Mazikeen then. “If I don’t call within two hours. And say Gabriel dresses in drag is it safe to let her come.”

Amendiael snorted softly. “Your lucky Gabriel isn’t here brother.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “That’s why I used it. Besides it’s his fault if people can’t tell if he’s a she or a he. By looking at him fully clothed you can’t tell if he’s a he or a she.”

“But you and Michael did steal his clothes when he went skinny dipping alone and he came out running after you two,” Amendiael said with a chuckle. “Everyone knew even our father got a chuckle out of it too.”

“We were four in human years,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “Besides he still dresses the same though. But dresses more like a man now though.” He picked Chloe up in his arms as he stood up before he turned and set her down in the chair. “We will talk soon Chloe.” He moved to step back from her.

Chloe reached out to stop him. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked at her sadly before he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. “I love you Chloe that has never changed and never will.” He said gently letting her hand go before he looked right at Mazikeen. “Guard.” He growled before he turned and stalked out the back door as his devil wings came out before he flew away.

Mazikeen sat there blinking slightly. “Well, that’s new.”

“I guess all sides of Lucifer care for Chloe. The man, the angel, and now the king of hell as well too.” Linda said blinking slightly. “Only time we saw that before when he thought himself a monster again.”

Chloe whispered softly not caring if they heard her or not. “We should wait and see how this all plays out later.” She sighed softly before she looked at Amendiael. “Can you still get into the Silver City?”

Amendiael nodded his head slightly. “Yes, but why you can’t enter if that’s what you want to know.”

Chloe shook her head slightly. “No, and besides we all know where Lucifer will drag my soul when I do.” She said simply. “If the rest of the siblings think the way you and Lucifer do about Michael. Can you see if any of them will drag his prick of a behind back home to your dad?”

Amendiael thought about it for a moment. “They might. Besides if Michael kills his twin then our father is going to get 40 days and 40 nights cranky.” He sighed at the confused looks around him. “Don’t ask trust me just don’t ask.” He looked at Mazikeen. “I will be right back.” He said right before he left.

Elsewhere Lucifer rode the elevator up to his penthouse clearly pissed as he looked up and spotted his twin as he stepped out his eyes was blaring red. “Michael, what the hell are you doing?”

“Destroying what is yours, brother,” Michael said simply. “Like you did with my shoulder and wing when you did your little hissy fit.”

Lucifer walks further into the room. “I have told you since then I was sorry why can’t you let it go, brother. This isn’t how we used to be causing trouble for our other siblings?”

“No, but this is how we are now Samuel,” Michael said hissing out his brother’s name their father gave him.

Lucifer sighed softly as he stopped as he stared at him for a moment before he smirked. “Come on Mickey lets see if you can still lose against your better.”

Michael growled at his brother before he launched himself at him. “I HATE THAT NAME!”

Lucifer chuckled darkly as he dodged his brother’s attacks. “Come on Mickey Mouse try and hit me.” He knew how much this was going to bug his twin since their mom always called him a mouse and the shortened version of Michael is Mickey after all.

Michael attacked his brother. “STOP LAUGHING AT ME!”

Lucifer punched his brother in the jaw hard as he laughed singing the Mickey Mouse theme song.

Michael was on Lucifer in a blink of his eye jabbing the sword threw his brother’s heart. “Now you will shut up.”

Lucifer’s eyes widen as he stared at his twin as he slipped to the ground as he pulled the sword out of his chest.

“MICHAEL!” Came three strong voices from the balcony. “You’re going to face our father for this one.”

Michael turned and looked at Gabriel, Castiel, and Remiel stood there. “What I was just dealing with Lucifer like you three wouldn’t do?”

Gabriel and Castiel walked over and grabbed Michael by his arms and dragged him back towards Remiel. “We wouldn’t have killed him like you just did.” They said as Remiel gagged him.

“Lucifer?” Came Chloe’s voice as she stepped off the elevator and stopped when she saw the siblings with a twin while the other twin was on the ground bleeding. “Lucifer?”

Remiel held up her hand as her brother’s still had a hold of Michael. “The one on the ground is Lucifer we are taking Michael up to face our father.”

Gabriel looked at the girl who had stolen Lucifer’s heart. “Knowing our father as well as I tend to more than the others. I’m sure he will be here shortly just wait there don’t call anyone just yet. Okay?”

Chloe knelt down beside Lucifer as she took a hold of his hand as she mutely nodded her head as she waited until she was sure she was alone as the tears fell down her face.

It was a bit later when God appeared in person and walked towards Chloe and Lucifer. He placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Chloe?”

Chloe looked up and glared at the person. “You’re not going to take his body back to the Silver City for your father are you?”

God chuckled softly. “Wrong person dear.” He said as he saw it click in Chloe’s mind.

“You’re his father?” Chloe asked sharply. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s all fare dear it really is. The only thing I did to him was when he rebelled against me I sent him to hell. I didn’t expect what all his siblings did after it. But I knew he would come topside soon I foresaw it. So I had you blessed into being to show him how much love there still is for him and others.” God said simply. “But I wasn’t totally expecting him to leave you behind but I understand it now. Though after Michael I do have to deal with the gates of hell and one of my favorite sons.” He took a hold of Lucifer’s other hand and looked up at Chloe. “I will need you to back away and turn around. This isn’t something for mortals to watch.”

Chloe kissed Lucifer’s hand before she let it go and stood up slowly. “Please bring him back.” She said simply before she stepped away and turned her back to it as she muttered softly. “Or else.”

God smirked softly as he softly muttered to his son who was lying their dead on the ground. “Yep, the right girl for you son. I do really good work too.” He said as he started to heal Lucifer as the whole room went REALLY bright almost blinding.

Lucifer’s eyes popped open as he stared into his father’s face as the bright light faded back to normal. He opened his mouth to speak when his father put a finger on his lips.

“I always listened to you my son even when you yelled at me.” He bent his head and kissed Lucifer on his forehead. “But I have to go deal with your brother and you’re going to be busy your self,” God said pointing at Chloe who still had her back turned to them. “Reminds me of when I met your mother.” He chuckled as he stood and helped Lucifer up. “Have fun.” He said before he left out the balcony window.

“Can I turn around yet?” Chloe asked as she finally opened her eyes.

“Chloe what the hell I asked you to stay put,” Lucifer said annoyed.

Chloe turned around and stared at him. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red.

Chloe ran to him and hugged him tightly. “Mazikeen is just downstairs. Me coming here was your brother’s idea.”

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. “Quickly text Mazikeen while I close the doors. Because I’m not letting you go tonight Chloe.”

Chloe blushed as she pulled out her phone as he stepped away from her. ‘All’s well. Explain better later but Lucifer won and Michael has to face God.’

Mazikeen read her phone. ‘Staying?’

Chloe saw Lucifer was walking back towards her. ‘Yes see you in the morning.’ She said before pocketed her phone as she looked up into Lucifer’s eyes. “Lucifer?”

Mazikeen chuckled as she texted back. ‘Have fun.’

Lucifer pushed her gently back against the wall. “I still want to strangle my brother for touching, kissing, and beyond for what is mine.” He said taking her hands and pinning them up over her head.

Chloe shook her head slightly. “I knew something was wrong when I used your line against him and you didn’t give me your normal response nor did he use it on people either.”

“I still want to strangle him though,” Lucifer said simply. “Besides no touching what’s mine.”

Chloe shook her head again. “You can let go now?” She asked staring up at him.

Lucifer couldn’t help the slow smirk that appeared on his lips. “No.” He bent his head towards her lips before he growled out one word. “Mine.” Right before his lips met her’s in a very deep kiss. He pulled back and picked her up in his arms and carried her over to a chair and sat down in it with her placed on his lap. “You said you wanted to talk. Though you know what I rather do besides strangle my own twin.”

Chloe took a moment to put her self together mentally before she spoke to him. “I wasn’t right without you here.” She said simply.

Lucifer blinked slightly. “I thought you would be.”

Chloe looked up at him. “But I wasn’t I missed you a lot. I had to put on a brave face for everyone else even Trixie too. You don’t know how hard that was to do.”

Lucifer pulled her closer to him. “And it hurt me every day to be away from you.”

Chloe stood up and straddled his lap as she sat back down again. She smacked him in his chest. “Then don’t ever do it again. Or help your father I will come into hell after you Lucifer. Do you hear me?”

Lucifer ran his fingers slowly up her spine as he spoke to her. “I think you would give a lot of those demoness’s a run for their money.” He pulled her up close against him. “Besides Chloe, I don’t want to go back down there unless I can drag you with me.”

“You’re picturing something aren’t you Lucifer?” Chloe asked as she tried not to shiver and wiggle closer to him.

Lucifer grinned at her. “Oh just what you might call a wicked idea to do on my throne.” He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Chloe blushed and smacked his chest. “No, not now not ever.”

“And if it would get them all to accept you as their queen?” Lucifer asked with a tilt of his head.

Chloe glared at him as she spoke. “We talk about it then and only then.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Lucifer asked smiling at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she bent her head and kissed him deeply on his lips. “This time I kissed you.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “True you did that.” He said as he ran his hands slowly down her side.

“What do you want Lucifer?” Chloe asked with a smile as she mentally shook her head slightly.

Lucifer picked her up in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom.

Chloe looked at him sharply. “Really already?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t mind but I am keeping you close to me for now on.” He said laying her down in his bed. He removed his shoes and socks and crawled in and pulled her against him. “Almost perfect.”

Chloe nuzzled against him. “Dare I ask what would make this better for you?”

Lucifer smirked as he spoke. “Us naked cuddling after making love.”

Chloe shook her head as she smiled at him. She sat up as she removed her shoes and socks as well. She looked back at him and smiled. “Trixie knew that wasn’t you.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Yes well, Michael was always better around children than me. They normally like him more than me or did back in the day.” He put his arms behind his head as he stared up at her. “We can take this as slow as you wish.”

Chloe smiled at him as she stared at him as she seemed to be thinking about something as she moved and straddled his lap.

“Or as fast as you want,” Lucifer said with a wicked smirk. “I’m game to either way.” He said truthfully.

Chloe pinched him before she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest and stomach.

Lucifer let out a slight tickle as he tried to wiggle away from her.

“So the bringer of light and sin has a ticklish spot.” Chloe couldn’t help the grin on her face as she went about tickling him there again.

Lucifer flipped them over quickly and grabbed her hands and pinned them to the headboard. “That’s enough my naughty little detective.” He reached over into the nightstand drawer and pulled out police issue handcuffs and cuffed her to his bed. Once he made sure she couldn’t move her hands he sat back and removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. “Just what I always wanted.” He winked at her before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.

Chloe kissed him back as she tried to move her hands towards him. “Let me go Lucifer.”

Lucifer just smiled down at her. “Not yet.” He bent his head and kissed her nose. “We will go as far as you want.” He said as he bent his head and kissed her neck before he nipped at her there. “Tasty.”

Chloe blushed. “I’m not food.”

“I could still eat a part of you none the less,” Lucifer said with a wink. “For days keep you there on the edge.” He smirked as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. “But I would only be able to do that in hell though sadly.”

“Not even that part is food, you walking pervert,” Chloe said wiggling slightly where she laid.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he unhooked her bra for her. “More like a tasty treat. Like I am sure you would think of a part of my self as a lollypop.” He winked at her.

Chloe sighed softly. “One of these days I should punish you for this.”

Lucifer smirked. “I would enjoy it.” He bent his head and kissed the spot right over her heart. “Mine.” He moved further down kissing her body before he came back and kissed one of her nipples. “I can smell you.”

Chloe blushed brightly. “What am I going to do with you?”

Lucifer grinned brightly at her. “Oh, I have a lot of ideas too. Shall I share them or do some of them to you?”

“You can start with uncuffing me,” Chloe said trying to fight back the blush on her face. “Pretty please.”

Lucifer chuckled as he bent his head and licked her belly button. “I think another part of you wants to be licked. Should I give it what it’s crying out for and more?”

“No right now a part of me wants to kick you in the behind,” Chloe grumbled as she felt him undo her pants and gently pulled them down her legs. She didn’t fight him on it she did help him through with it. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked up at her after he removed her pants and looked back at her. “Hmm?”

“Even with the marks on my skin, I am still beautiful?” Chloe asked biting her bottom lip.

“No biting.” He said as he moved her bottom lip from her teeth. He bent his head and kissed all the scars and marks on her skin. “Ever since you flashed me when I’m around you I do get harder.” He said with his sexy cheeky smile of his. “I would show you but I rather use it on you over and over again until morning and then some.” He chuckled as he heard her moan as he went to move her legs apart.

“You might want to remove those before you start I don’t want them ripped later on Lucifer,” Chloe said simply.

Lucifer looked confused before his big goofy grin was back. “As my queen wishes.” He said as he slowly removed her panties then. He removed them and brought them up to his nose and sniffed before a slow smile appeared on his face as he tossed them to the side. “Heavenly is fitting.” He said as he spread her legs for him.

Chloe blushed as she shook her head. “You’re from there.”

“But I know what smells I like.” He laid down on the bed and kissed her knee before he slowly licked upwards until he nipped her thigh. “And taste and want to nibble on too as well Chloe.”

Chloe just looked down at him. “If I let you I fear you might lick every inch of me.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he licked her inner thigh as he worked his way higher up. “I can’t wait to taste from the source Chloe.” He blew softly on her center.

Chloe arched her back on the low moan.

Lucifer nipped her inner thigh before he moved up before he blew softly on her center.

Chloe moaned out his name.

“As you wish,” Lucifer said with a smirk before he licked her pussy slowly knowing he was still driving her out of her mind as he did it.

Chloe couldn’t do much but take what he was dishing out on her. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to shove him closer or push him away. Because he wasn’t letting up not even when her toes curled as she came for him hard. Nor when she almost bucked off the bed when she felt him shove two fingers inside of her and trusted them in and out of her. After the third time, she finally had to say enough was enough. “Lucifer.” She let out as a whimper it was the only thing she could get out too.

Lucifer looked up as he licked his lips. “Very tasty.” He winked at her as he moved over her body. He reached over and grabbed the key and undid the cuff’s and moved them to the side of the bed with the key again. He rubbed her wrists as he smirked at her. “Bet I could make you cum again for me.”

Chloe glared up at him darkly before she shoved him back on the bed.

Lucifer looked shocked until he saw Chloe crawl over to him. “Yes?”

“Are you trying to kill me with pleasure Lucifer?” Chloe asked as she placed a hand on his stomach.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “No, but it would be one way to go wouldn’t it.” He winked at her.

Chloe blushed as she muttered to herself as she undid his pants. “Yes but not how I really want to.” She swallowed before she spoke. “Off with the pants.”

Lucifer grinned at her. “Yes, my queen.” He said as he briefly got off the bed and dropped his pants as he had went commando. “What does your humble king can do for you now?”

Chloe smiled at him as she pointed to the bed. “Lay down I think you should be punished now don’t you?”

“Never punishment if the person is enjoying themselves, my queen.” He said as he laid down on the bed with his arms tucked under his head as he smiled at her. “Enjoy your feast, Chloe.” Lucifer winked at her.

Chloe smiled at this before she leaned forward and softly kissed him on his lips. She bent her head and kissed the side of her neck before she bites him good.

“Trying to mark me, Chloe?” Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Chloe pulled back and smiled as she ran hier fingers slowly down his chest. “Can’t blame me for trying.” She said right before she ran her nails across his nipples.

Lucifer let out a hiss before he chuckled softly. “As long as it’s not stabbing me I’m only with it.” He hissed against when he felt Chloe’s tongue on his chest and his nipples too. He moaned when she bite his nipple. “Easy now detective save some of it for the good stuff with the cream filling in it.”

Chloe looked back at him confused before she laughed. “That cream stick looks like its causing you pain.”

Lucifer smirked at her. “But unlike other men, I can get it back up multi times threw the night.” He winked at her. “Just if you ever want to test that theory out on me.”

Chloe ran her fingers and nails across his stomach. “I could wash clothes on these.” She said with a laugh before she bent her head and slowly licked every part of his stomach.

Lucifer watched her as she licked over his abs even teasing his belly button. “I know of another part of my self that can use some of your loving Chloe.”

Chloe turned and looked at his cock and then back up at his face. “I don’t know. I don’t think you earned that you did leave after all.”

Lucifer sat up and made her look into his face. “I will make it up to you until the end of time. Cause every part of me belongs to you. I would tattoo that on my skin if I knew that would stick.” He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. “I love you.”

“Then you better not leave again or else,” Chloe said simply as she smirked at him as she wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroke it. “I can do far worse than hitting you.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he laid back down with his arms tucked under his head again. “Yes, my queen.”

“You got that right,” Chloe said with a smirk as she bent her head and slowly licked the head of his cock. “My own personal lollypop.”

Lucifer choked on a moan when he wanted to chuckle on her words.

Chloe smirked softly as she went about teasing just the head of his cock over and over again.

“Minx,” Lucifer said with a slight growl. “Keep it up and see where you end up tease.”

Chloe looked up at him and saw his eyes are red and his face slightly shifted into his devil face. “I guess I can only tease you so much.”

“Honey even before I knew my feelings towards you. I always had a major hard-on for you and wanted to drag you into my bed.” Lucifer popped his neck as his face shifted back to normal. “Why don’t you suck on it, Chloe?” He chuckled softly. “Get me nice and hard as well as wet for you too.” He winked at her.

Chloe smirked softly before she softly muttered. “Pervert.” Before she bent her head and took his cock into her mouth slowly drawing it further back into her mouth before she started to suck on it hard going up and down on it with her mouth. She moaned around his sock as she kept on sucking on him.

Lucifer couldn’t help the groan at the feeling and watching her suck on his cock as well too. He sniffed the air as he reached out and ran a finger across her nub. “You’re almost dripping for me, Chloe. Can you feel it or are you to busy enjoying my cock?”

Chloe moaned around his cock as she kept on sucking on it.

Lucifer softly chuckled as he slipped a finger inside her and started to stroke her. “I take it your to busy enjoying yourself. Let me help you a little.”

Chloe groaned when she felt a second finger slide into her and start to stroke her. She pulled back and whimpered when she got close to coming and he stopped. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer sat up and licked his fingers clean. He pulled her unto she straddled his lap. “Say what you want and it’s yours, Chloe.”

Chloe wiggled on his lap. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer leaned in and nipped at her neck. “Say it and I will fill you to he brim with it over and over again.”

Chloe pinched his chest. “Lucifer?”

“Say it or I go back to torturing you again sexually,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

Chloe glared darkly at him before she wiggled again. “Fuck me Lucifer please.”

Lucifer chuckled as he rolled them over. He brought her legs to be around his waist. “Oh, my love. Its never fucking between us its always been and will always be love.” He ran his hands slowly down her body to her hips. “Now I am going to make love to you as soft as you want or as hard and as deep as you beg me for.”

“Stop talking about it and do something about it Lucifer,” Chloe said as her fingers ran up slowly up and down his neck. “Show me what you got Lucifer.” She said smiling at him.

“As my queen wishes,” Lucifer said with a grin before he slipped inside of her until he bottomed out inside of her. “Hmm, a perfect fit.”

Chloe moaned softly as he entered her. She looked up into his bright red eyes staring down at her. As she leaned up to kiss him she noticed one of his wings was his pure white wing while the other was the wing of his other form. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked down at her. “Yes, my queen?”

Chloe smiled softly up at him. “Your wings are out.” She stopped him from looking. “No more holding back Lucifer.” She said with a smile before she leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. “Make love to me.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the slow grin on his lips. “As you wish your highness.” He winked at her before he started to slowly thrust in and out of her slowly.

Chloe moaned as she clung to him with her fingers on his shoulders as her nails dug in slightly.

Lucifer moaned out as he kept on thrusting into her. “Mine.”

Chloe felt him change the angle as she groaned out. “More.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the wicked grin that appeared on his face as he sped up. His hand slipped between their body as he rubbed her nub hard. “Who do you belong to?”

Chloe glared up at him before she shook her head not wanting to say anything.

Lucifer bent his head close to her ear. “Say it you know you want to.”

Chloe felt herself getting close to cumming when she growled at him when he stopped. “Lucifer?” She wined out.

Lucifer nipped her ear. “Say it Chloe I know you want to.”

Chloe tried wiggling her hips closer to him to try to get him moving. She felt him gently bite her neck. She growled at him before she finally broke down as she growled at him. “You, I belong to you Lucifer.”

Lucifer smiled as he kissed her deeply on her lips as he went back to thrusting into her as he tortured her nub as well too.

Chloe arched her back hard as she came screaming his name.

Lucifer didn’t stop until he got her cumming two more times before her third time he came with her hard. He tried to catch his breath before he softly kissed her on her lips before he gently slid out of her and tucked her under the covers.

Chloe had passed out when she came that third time.

Lucifer turned and headed towards the bathroom. When he stopped when he saw his wings were still out, one angelic and one demonic, and not only was his eyes still red but some of his skin looked like his devilish form. “Oh, father.” He said simply as he stood there staring. He mentally turned and headed into the bathroom and showered in the hopes it would all go away. He came out and wrapped himself in a robe and checked on Chloe. He was glad she was still asleep as he headed out onto the balcony and sighed softly.

“Well, this must be a problem when I thought when you two got together you would have joined her in bed,” God said as he walked towards his youngest son. “Tell your father all about it son?”

Lucifer looked at him annoyed. “You mean besides the fact my skin in spots looks like my devil forms skin, my eyes are still red, and don’t forget earlier both kinds of my wings were out dad. What happened?”

God chuckled softly. “My guess nothing. Sounds like all sides of yourself accept her as your mate your queen if you rather go with those words. Get some sleep and see if anything has changed or not. If not just come out here and pray for me.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “What are you going to do about Michael?”

God smiled softly. “Its time I teach him a lesson like I tried with you and failed. But his will be far different then yours was my son.” He patted him on his head. “You’re going to enjoy your brother’s punishment its all I will say now. But you might want to go back to your girl.” He chuckled before he vanished from sight.

Lucifer shook his head before he turned and headed back inside and towards his bedroom. He smiled softly when he saw Chloe sitting up. “I thought you were sleeping, Chloe?”

Chloe turned her head as she saw his face and skin. “You weren’t here. Is there a problem with your skin Lucifer?”

Lucifer smiled as he sat down beside her on the bed. “No my father who I was speaking to. Said it seems all parts of my self accepted you. It should go away in the morning. I would understand if you…” He stopped talking when Chloe pulled him closer to her as she kissed him deeply on his lips.

Chloe pulled back and smiled at him. “Just get in here.” She said annoyed.

Lucifer chuckled as he stood up and removed his robe and crawled into bed beside her.

Chloe curled up into him as she nuzzled him. “Did you ask about your brother?” She asked after a while of nuzzling him.

Lucifer smiled softly. “Well, my father is going to a different type of punishment. Since the one he used on me failed as until I met you I saw my self as a monster.”

Chloe kissed his shoulder. “Your not a monster and that was a mistake that happened and your father learned from it too. If I had to guess it would be funny to see him being cursed with mortality.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Knowing my father I don’t see him doing that to us kids of his. Though make him help someone who might annoy him would be worth watching.”

Chloe laughed softly. “How to torture both party’s.” She said with a smile.

Lucifer chuckled as he wrapped himself around her and nuzzled against her. “Go to sleep before I take you again.” He said with a chuckle as he fell asleep then.

Chloe mentally shook her head as she curled up into him as she fell asleep as well too.

Elsewhere Ella rolled over into a nice warm body that she nuzzled against. “Hmm.”

Michael sat there on the bed rather annoyed. ‘This is going to get me killed.’

Ella was just unaware that Michael was in her bed with her.

Michael just sat there plotting to strangle his brother for all of this.

God sat back and quietly chuckled making the twins working close by was going to be fun to watch. As well as seeing if he could get Michael to see what his twin sees’s in the humans well some of them now. “All of this just to teach the twins their lessons.” He chuckled softly before he got up and headed towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee and a donut as well too. “I should see Gabriel play with Winter and Edge with the whole bug spray bit.” He said chuckling as he went as the lights in the area went out.

THE END!

Extra bit:

Ella opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she pushed herself backward with a scream. “LUCIFER!”

Michael growled at the girl. “Sorry brat but your talking to the wrong twin. And this wasn’t my idea it was my father’s.”

Ella shook her head slightly. “Nope, nope, nope just be gone when I get out of the shower or else.” She said before she dashed in the shower.

Michael sighed before he got up and walked away. “Annoying human.”

Thirty minutes Ella came out of the bathroom with a happy sigh. ‘Oh yay he’s gone.” She said before she went back to get dressed so she could go to work.

Michael was in the kitchen checking things out.

THE END! (For real this time)

**Author's Note:**

> *Sits here singing the Mickey Mouse theme song* Who else is joining in with me too :D


End file.
